


And what came before won't count anymore

by dokidokibunni



Series: All I want is to fly with you [2]
Category: Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Micron Legend
Genre: Autobots (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I love him so MUUUUCH ;A:, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Megatron (Mentioned) - Freeform, Microns (Mentioned), Other, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert Reader - Freeform, Some slightly heated kissing, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's time to kiss Starscream again ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokibunni/pseuds/dokidokibunni
Summary: Self-indulgent companion piece toA fragment of that glittering star holds [so] many wishesin which you still aren't satisfied with your relationship with Starscream and do some stargazing with him while musing on what to call the two of you. Written for Max's Haunted Palace 2020.
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers) & You, Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Male Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/You
Series: All I want is to fly with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971679
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Max's Haunted Palace 2020





	And what came before won't count anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! More fluff based on prompt #14 from [Max's Haunted Palace 2020.](https://maximit3.tumblr.com/post/630620037660786688/maxs-palace-is-hosting-a-multi-fandom-october) This will be the second fic I've written in a long, long time, and I feel really good about it! I was so pleased about the kudos on the last one ya'll ;w; Thank you! I hope this one is just as enjoyable! I've added this fic and the other into a series so that in case I'd like to write more in this 'verse, you can find it all in one place!
> 
> I've been watching Transformers: Armada in Japanese (hence why it's tagged as Transformers: Micron Legend, too), so I've used the Micron's Japanese dub name rather than the term Mini-Con as I've not seen Armada in English. 
> 
> Title is from Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen~
> 
> (My love to Bull and Harps for helping me proofread!)

It had been precisely two weeks since Starscream had asked to kiss you. Twice, actually. Precisely two weeks since you’re fairly sure that your heart leaped from your chest and went on permanent vacation. Precisely two weeks since you finally felt a connection to the former Decepticon. Precisely two weeks since you’d kissed him last. Twice, actually.

Today was the day you were going to change that. 

Team Autobot’s Haunted House (Party) had been a massive success once everyone returned from the rescue mission with a new Micron in hand. Starscream in particular had been in a good mood, dropping his usual scowls and deadpans for a more neutral, resting bitch face. It was a nice change. You could see the gleam in his optics as he watched you socialize and enjoy yourself. His gaze never left you, and you held onto that feeling, savoring it in the few moments you felt lonely.

After two weeks, you definitely hoped you would have kissed Starscream more than twice, but you found out rather quickly that he was as chaste as he was intense, and about twice as shy. It wasn’t likely he’d received much positive affection or attention in his entire life. All you knew about his past was that Megatron and he had had a complicated relationship, one you’d openly expressed your distaste about shortly after kissing him. You’d told him that he deserved better, that he _was_ better, and that he’d always be powerful in your eyes because he’d worked to get away from something that was so detrimental.

You had caressed his face then with just a whisper of pressure, unable to stop yourself, and watched how his brow softened and his optics closed at your ministrations. You vowed to keep his expression as peaceful as it was that night, Megatron or past troubles be damned. The feeling of living metal and Starscream’s face pressing into your palm was burned into your memory. 

But now, the two of you had been dancing around each other, never quite saying what you were to one another. The rest of the team could clearly tell, and wouldn’t it be nice if they would let the two of you in on the secret? They seemed awfully content to watch the uncomfortable courtship continue much to your chagrin. 

You _really_ wanted to kiss Starscream again.

The idea was to invite him to stargaze. You were sure it was something safe and isolated so that no tiny, prying eyes could make him too hesitant, too anxious to lower his defenses and let you in. You knew how he felt about you, and he knew how you felt about him. After all, romantic touches? Soft kisses alone while decorating for a Halloween party? You had both of those under your belt. However, you did not have “stargazing invitation” under your belt, so your stuttered proposition went clear over his head at first.

“What?” he asked.

“Stargaze! With me! The roof!” you had choked out after a couple of failed attempts. “Please?” you tacked on hastily.

Starscream seemed taken aback. Or as taken aback as he let himself appear with a slight frown and a single blink. He was like a cat, you mused. “Right now?”

Balking, your hands flapped for a moment as you allowed yourself time to come up with a totally smooth reply. “Yep!” Your voice cracked and you enunciated the _P_ too much. Yep, totally smooth. To aid in your recovery, you held your arms up to Starscream in a coy inquiry for a ride to the roof. 

Luckily for you, you were one of Starscream’s soft spots, so he hoisted you up, careful not to jostle or handle you too roughly, and let you sit on the top of his head. Your hands came down to grab onto him, and from your slightly tipped-over vantage point, you could see part of his stoic face softening to a tender expression. It warmed your entire being to see, and you snuggled right onto him as if he were a cozy pillow.

Starscream’s strides made quick work of the distance to the base’s roof, and in no time, he was situated in prime stargazing position, legs pulled in front of his torso and arms wrapped around them. It was amusing to see how he angled his limbs to avoid poking himself on his jet bits. 

The sky was clear that night, stars gleaming from lightyears away and luring you in with their flickering that you swore you could see if you stared at them for long enough. A few clouds, more stray vapor trails than anything, painted the sky dark, milky hues which encircled the stars in wispy halos. A comfortable wind tickled your face, pricking the skin on your arms with tiny goosebumps. You settled onto Starscream’s head a bit more, fully wrapping your arms as much as you could around it. You could feel his heat well enough, but it tempted you ever closer.

“The moon looks beautiful tonight,” you mused finally, unsure of how long the two of you had been sitting in a welcome blanket of silence. You felt your body shift as Starscream tilted his gaze towards the moon.

“Yes,” he agreed simply. 

It was the opportune time for a cheesy pick-up line, but though you knew the perfect thing to say, the words simply refused to support your endeavor. There was no way to force them out unless you wanted to choke and cough. Nope, better not.

“So…” you drawled, trying to figure out a way to talk to him. He still made you nervous, all shaking limbs and sweaty palms. Your heart thudded, and your mind rushed with thoughts so fast, you could win a race using a single glance Starscream’s way as your fuel. “Um, Starscream?”

“Hm?” 

You tapped your fingers on his head, a pattern with no tempo. Your legs swung, catching Starscream’s cheeks in a soft rhythm. “What are we? To each other, I mean.”

Though you couldn’t see each of the subtle changes on Starscream’s face, you could feel him shift under you. Your hands tightened their grip for a moment as he settled.

“There’s a term that isn’t used often, nor is it used lightly,” he said. “I do not want to scare you away by using such a phrase, but since you’re asking…”

It was your turn to fidget and tense, waiting for a reply. You weren’t sure why this conversation set you on high alert considering the two of you had literally kissed two weeks prior, but emotions were enigmas that were never easy to pin down, were they? Starscream had been silent for nearly a full minute, and you were starting to fear you’d made him uncomfortable with your honesty. Just as you were going to apologize and retract the question, he answered.

“Sparkmates. Or conjux endura, but sparkmate is a more,” he paused, trying to find the right word, “casual way to refer to it.”

“Sparkmates.” You let the word take shape on your lips and tongue, let it bounce around on the roof of your mouth, let it wind its way into your larynx before finally settling in your chest, a delicate hand holding your heart steady. “That has a way better ring to it than what we call it here. Although I guess you could use the term soulmate, but somehow that doesn’t seem _big_ enough, you know?”

“I believe I follow,” he hummed. 

“Sparkmates, huh? I really love that,” you said. “And I, uh, also really love you. If you’re okay with that! I don’t want to come on too strong or fast or intense because I really care about you and just want to see you comfortable and happy and I—”

Starscream hushed you with a whisper of your name and his hand offering you a place to rest. You acquiesced, calmed at just how enticing your name sounded in Starscream’s deep timbre, and slipped into his hand easily, as if you were always meant to be there, as if it were made for you, and you for it. “You don’t need to worry about that,” he said. His voice was so soft, so inviting, and so everywhere that the hair on your arms and neck stood up. Your pulse quickened as he held you closer, ever closer, until all that filled your vision was Starscream’s beautiful features. “You won’t scare me away. You can’t.”

“A kiss, please, Starscream?” you pleaded, already so close to his lips you could nearly taste them on your own. You yearned for that feeling again, endured a pull so strong you could fall off his hand into a serene forever as you floated on your high, the combination of your mere suggestion of kissing him again and his proximity. 

You weren’t close enough even when Starscream sealed the gap between the two of you. You pressed closer and closer, hands winding up his cheeks, body flush with whatever you could touch. _Finally. Finally._ Finally, you thought as you settled into a slow, steady pace with the seeker. You lost count of your kisses, mind quieted and body heated. It was impossible to get enough of him, and though you knew you were acting desperate and silly and maybe a little too emotional, you couldn’t bring yourself to stop leaning into your feelings, leaning into your love, or from leaning into him. _Him…_

“I love you,” you breathed, breaking from his lips for the shortest of moments before resuming almost as soon as you stopped. Doing so, you gave Starscream no time for a proper answer with how quickly and fervently you went back to showing him just how much you adored him, but the rumble of his voice, low in the back of his throat, and the hum of his cooling fans gave you all the confirmation you needed.


End file.
